A Deeper Bond
by DragonEmperror2810
Summary: Due to the injuries he obtained during the war against Void, Blaster Blade had to wait for quite a time to recover before he can swing his sword once more Unfortunately, aside than his swordsmanship, he has nothing else to do and the boredom is killing him. That all changed however on one night when he met a certain Leading Jewel Knight at a garden. Blaster Blade x Salome


**Alright, this is my 4****th**** (5****th**** if it includes my first Naruto one but I delete it due to lack of reviews and all that) for Cardfight! Vanguard about Blaster Blade Liberator x Leading Jewel Knight, Salome pairing. On Earth, it would be Aichi x Kourin but we're not gonna dwell on that pairing…at least, not yet. When I first saw Salome, I thought she was the leader of the Jewel Knights because she has the word 'Leading' in her title but turns out it was Ashley after checking her Lores. Nevertheless, I'll continue with the BB x Salome because this pairing clicked me, as if they were made for each other (Whoa, cliché)**

**Anyway, I got nothing much to say here so on with the story**

**Oh and for those who already red this story, I've added some stuff that I've forgotten to add to the first chapter so yeah, if you want (which I strongly insists) you guys can continue reading from the part where I 'cut off' in the previous 1****st**** chapter. **

**And to the two Guest reviewers (which I assume is a single person), yeah sorry about that. What I actually meant about I'm done is just for the first chapter, not the whole story. So don't worry about it**

**The Unexpected Meeting **

Somewhere in the nation of the Dragon Empire, thunder rumbles and cracks of lightning can be sighted at the dark clouded sky. The situation would've look like an everyday normal occurrence if it weren't for the fact that the lightning are a mixture of purple and red color. There were no time gap between the lightning and the thunder, indicating that the storm is going on right above their heads. If one were to look close enough, they would've been able to see silhouette of what seems to be dragons flying between the clouds before disappearing from sight once again.

If you think the sky is bad, the situation at the ground is far worse. Right below the brewing thunder clouds, a war of massive scale was going on. Beings ranging from humans, elves, giants and even mecha that are as big as buildings were engaged in a life-and-death battle against each other.

Moving to the heart of the intense war, we now focused on a battle of a certain knight in shining armor against a black dragon that was ten times his size.

Nebula Lord Dragon roared as it raised its clawed arms before bringing down in a horizontal arc towards the knight. In response, the knight brought his large sword upwards to block it. He grunted a bit when the dragon's attack made contact with the flat side of his sword. The force of the blow was so strong that it formed a small-sized crater on the ground where the knight was standing on.

Blaster Blade groaned as the Invader continues to apply more force into his claws that was currently locked with his sword with intent to sink the knight into the ground. However, it was forced to pull away when the Liberator activated his sword's capability and sending a surge of electricity down Nebula Lord Dragon's body.

Nebula growled, steam coming out of its whole body, it was obviously unpleased by what the knight just did to it. Meanwhile, the said knight was busily gasping for air. The two had been fighting with each other for hours now and Blaster Blade was beginning to show signs of fatigue. His vision became blurry and he was starting to lose focus of his surroundings.

It was this mistake that cost him greatly

Searing pain shot through Blaster Blade's body as the Nebula Lord Dragon were able to land a lucky blow on his right arm and formed a nasty gash on it. The pain was so much that he was forced to kneel to the ground with his sword acting as a support to keep him stable.

The Liberator gritted his teeth, not wanting to give the enemy the pleasure of hearing him in pain but the Dragon was smarter than it looks and lets out roars of laughter.

"I-I'm not done yet." He growled as he tries to stand up. "Not until I wiped your existence from this very planet…and liberate all those people you've corrupted."

The Liberator closed his eyes to pull himself together. Images of his allies who are counting on him to stop Void were running through his mind. Unconsciously, it gives him a surge of power, a power that was enough to make him stand up on both his feet once again.

The Liberator's body began to glow white in color and his sword crackled with blue electricity. The sudden spike of power caused Nebula Lord Dragon to effectively stop laughing and stare at its opponent cautiously once again.

With a final battle cry, he charged towards Nebula who did the same in return.

Suddenly, just when the two were about to clash with each other, they were illuminated by a blinding white light which expanded outwards until it covered the entire battle field.

…

…

…

…

…

The scene now change place into a room. The owner of the room obviously did not fancy decoration as his/her room lacks of much furniture except for a closet, a 3-level drawer, a master bed with two nightstands beside them and a dresser. The entire room wasn't much as well as it only has blue-painted walls, shiny white tiled floor and a white ceiling that has a diamond-shaped light on the centre.

At first sight, the room would've looked like it was empty of a single soul but that thought was immediately swept aside when the bump on the bed suddenly moved. Lying on the master bed was a good-looking teen male that has spiky jet blue hair. Though most of his body was covered by the blue blanket, you can easily tell that the man was quite fit simply from looking at his lean shoulder as well as his strong-looking arms.

The teen was still fast asleep…and would've stayed that way if it weren't for the ray of lights coming from between the small gap of a curtained window that was shining directly onto his eyes.

Blaster Blade groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light intensity. It took a little too while but it's better than him being blind.

"Ugh…" With a feeble groan, the former knight of Royal Paladin rose from his bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair that look nearly similar to a bird's nest. "It's that dream again…"

It has been a month after the War against Link Joker had ended, peace was restored to Cray and reconstruction work had begun all around the planet to fix the damages that was done by the Invaders. Blaster Blade himself didn't know why he kept on having the same dream over and over again. Sure, it was the biggest battle he ever had but that doesn't explain the whole situation completely.

He shook his head. It does not matter to think about such things anymore especially now that the war is over and they've defeated Void. It's time to move on ahead.

Grabbing the bed sheet, he swiftly removed them off his body before getting out of the bed and starting to do some simple stretches. With the blanket gone, it was revealed that the Liberator didn't wear anything for bed aside than a pair of dark blue boxers. Bandages can be seen wrapped around his right arm and his left leg.

During his stretch, Blaster Blade heard a knock coming from the entrance of his room accompanied by the familiar sound of the door creaking open. The Liberator didn't bother to turn around to see who the person was.

"Good morning Marron." He greeted as he did push-ups using only his good arm, not bothering to look.

"What on Cray are you doing!?" Marron exclaimed.

'Exercising." Blaster Blade replied as a matter-of-factly, switching from pushups onto sit-ups now.

"What do you mean 'exercising'!? You're not even fully recovered yet!"

Blaster Blade rolled his eyes, to him this was a normal everyday occurrence. "I'm fine now Marron," he assured to the Little Liberator. "And even if I don't, I'm getting better every day. Besides, just because my arm and leg are injured doesn't mean I should slack off."

Marron sighed as he rested a palm onto his forehead. While working with the legendary Blaster Blade is indeed an honor, his stubbornness can cause quite a headache.

"Alright I understand that but please refrain yourself from doing anything heavy."

"What time is it?" Marron sighed again when he changed the topic. Judging from how stubborn he is, he's probably going to do it anyway regardless if he's recovered or not.

…

"You know Blade, you don't have to work hard anymore now that the War is over now," Marron stated as they head for the Mess Hall. After accomplishing the rest of his daily routine, the said person is now clad in the armor that proves his identity as a part of the Gold Paladin clan's special force, the Liberators. Before this, his armor was only pure white in color with a few blue circuit-like patterns on few areas here and there but now, the armor has hints of gold accompanied by the white and gold cape which gave him the perfect appearance of a true knight.

Blaster Blade shook his head. "Be as it may Marron, we shouldn't let out guard down just yet." He retorted. "While it's true that the War is over, always remember that there could still be enemies hidden, waiting for the proper time to come out and ambush us." To be honest, he actually agreed to Marron's earlier comment but he needs to be a good model for the younger knights.

"Alright, alright but you're still not allowed from doing anything that can strain yourself." He replied back, eyeing the sheathed legendary sword Blade was holding using his good arm.

Blaster Blade caught this and spoke, "Don't worry I won't." probably.

It was then the two arrived in front of a two-door. The door was quit large and was engraved with fine ornamental designs of the legendary Soul Saver Dragon. Personally, Blade found the designs to be quite exaggerating. It was just a Mess Hall for Ezel's sake, not a holy temple. He gently shook his head after that, if he wants to think about something, he might as well do it with his stomach full. The two continued walking towards the door at the same speed as if it wasn't there, then, just when they were about a feet close, the door automatically opened as if an invisible force had pushed it open for them. This was probably a daily routine for them both as they didn't spare it a second glance. They simply walked with the door closing behind them.

While it is indeed called a Mess Hall, it wasn't actually quite that mess. In fact, it's somewhat clean enough to receive an approval from the Celestials. The hall was big enough to hold the two Paladin clans with marble tiled floors, gold-painted walls, a few white sky-high pillars are aligned near the walls vertical to the entrance to support the ceiling that has a large beautiful-looking chandelier planted in the centre to illuminate the whole hall. To be honest, lighting the chandelier is not necessary since its morning and the sunlight alone was enough to keep the room brightly-lighted with the golden walls reflecting the lights all over the place.

The Mess Hall has a total of 5 tables with one of them being used by the high officials such as the Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred himself. Being the second-in-command of the Liberators, he was supposed to sit there with him but Blaster Blade preferred otherwise and sat with the rest of his Gold Paladin knights instead. The remaining 4 tables are positioned in a 2 by 2 order and are then further divided with two of them being specifically-used by the special forces of both clans which are the Liberators and the Jewel Knights while the other 2 are for the regular knights.

However, being Paladins, they doesn't have to be necessarily sit on their table only; they are also allowed to sit on other tables as well except for the Jewel Knights due to their...ah, status.

Some of you are probably wondering: Why on Cray are the Gold Paladins and the Royal Paladins live together? One obvious reason is that both of them are Paladins, of course. The Shadow Paladins would've joined them as well but they kept on remaining solitude though they did lend their assistance during the war against Void. Another reason is that the Royal Paladin are one of the founders of Gold Paladin, it's only natural for the two clans to be close together.

"Morning Blade, did you sleep well last night?" Gallatin asked at his comrade upon noticing their presence.

"I would be lying if I said I do." He replied honestly, rubbing his bandaged arm. "This thing is really itchy."

"Give it time to heal, friend, and you can get rid of it sooner."

Marron snorted. "Yeah, if he can wait that long, that is." Gallatin laughed in response while Gancelot smirked. Blaster Blade was glaring daggers at the former Little Sage for his remark but deep inside he was actually smiling to himself. They're his friends after all. When he was chosen to become a part of the new clan's army force, the Liberators, he got a bit upset at the thought of leaving his clan members but that thought was moved aside when Alfred gave him the duty of recruiting more members. He immediately recruited his friends whom he had been working with for a long time, and here they are now. Talking and laughing just like old times.

While he was eating, Blaster Blade was sitting next to the Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane who was talking to the Listener of Truth, Dindrane. It wasn't about anything important; just, what Marron called it 'girl's stuff'. He was planning on ignoring them when Viviane asked, "Hey, is it true that the Jewel Knights are coming back from their mission at Star Gate today?"

Blade was never the kind to eavesdrop other people's conversation but curiosity got over him when they're talking about the special military force of his former clan.

Who are the Jewel Knights, you asked? It is one of the titles handed out to female elite knights of the Royal Paladin clan. Those who are chosen wore and uses weapons and armors that are embedded with eye-catching gemstones and jewels containing magical power, known as Magical Jewels, causing them to be also known as the most fabulous and glamorous knights in the army. Their fame was so big that they're comparable to the popularity of the Prism pop idol group from Bermuda Triangle clan.

"Really, they're coming back!?" Llew, another one of his trusted ally, asked rather excitedly, earning him a slap at the back of the head courtesy of Pellinore who sat beside him.

"Keep it down; you're making us look weird."

"Sorry," Llew apologized as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "But I couldn't help it; I'm a big fan of them!" Everyone who heard his statement chuckled in return. They weren't surprised, mostly because Llew had been a die-hard fan of the Jewel Knights ever since they were first formed.

"Yes, yes they are." Dindrane replied too confidently. Not that he could blame her though. She wasn't a part of the Gold Paladin's Recon team and bears the title 'Listener of Truth' for nothing. You can assure that information she distribute to her allies are completely legit, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and Pellinore hit him again.

Blaster Blade was too engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Llew asking him a question. "What?"

"I said, you like the Jewel Knights as well, don't you?" He asked again, wiggling his eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do, they're all quite skilled fighters after all." He said, not fully understanding what he meant. A look of puzzlement appeared on his face when Llew facepalmed and the rest laughed. "What?"

"Nevermind, forget that I said anything in the first place." He replied disappointedly though there was a small smile on his face.

Blaster Blade turned to Marron who looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing." His answer made him even more curious. Just what did he do wrong here? Seeing that no one is going to answer his question, he dropped it and resume back to eating.

He didn't have the time to ponder about it any further when the entrance suddenly opened and Viviane hissed, "Look, it's them!"

Led by human instincts itself, everyone looked at the big doors expectantly. Sure enough, the Jewel Knights stepped into the Mess Hall with the young grandmaster, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley in the lead and the second-in-command, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome right beside her while the rest trailed them from behind. A few male knights greeted the leader and, being the kind person she is, Ashley waved at them back with a gentle smile, making them have a dreamy look on their faces.

As if she sensed Blaster Blade looking at her, Salome turned her head to his direction and instantly the two made eye contact. For a millisecond and without anyone noticing it at all, the two found themselves locked in a silent and intense staring contest with each other. Then as fast as it started, the 'competition' ended when the Ashley spoke something to her, causing her to avert her gaze from him. Blaster Blade broke the eye contact as well when he noticed Llew was beside him.

"When did you get here?"

…

"Ah, it feels good to be back…" Ashley sighed as she sat at the head of the Jewel Knight's bench. "…and see humans again."

Salome let out a barely noticeable smile. While the visit to the Star Gate nation was indeed quite interesting; it felt weird having a political meeting with robots, especially if said robots were hundred times bigger than themselves. At least Ashley didn't seem to mind, mostly because she trusts them all unlike her fellow knights.

A few servants came and began putting food-containing dishes. Since its morning, the menu only was ranging from newly-baked loaves of bread, cereals and anything that is light. As the servants continue to serve them their food, Salome took the opportunity to glance at the place where she last seen the famed Blaster Blade Liberator. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking at her anymore and was resuming back to eating his breakfast.

"So what do you think, Salome?" Ashley asked her, effectively knocking her out of her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry milady, I was distracted. What were you saying just now?"

Ashley merely smiled in return, not offended in the slightest. "Now that we've finished our mission, I've decided that we all take a day off." She repeated. "The girls suggested that we visit the town nearby to do some shopping. So what do you think?" Now it was Salome's turn to smile. Although they are elite knights; all of them are still teenage girls. (With her being the oldest, mind you)

"I don't mind at all." She replied and they immediately cheered.

"Are you coming with us, Lady Salome?" Tracie asked.

"I would love to, girls but unfortunately I can't accompany you all as I need to write the report for our mission to Alfred." The cheering died at that and Salome bit her lower lip, she hates it when she was the source of their depression especially during good moment like this. "Why don't you bring Lady Ashley instead?"

"What?"The Pure Heart Jewel Knight said. "But what about the report?"

"It's alright, milady, I can do it by myself."

"But…" The Grandmaster tried to come up with a retort but lost it when she caught the pleading looks her knights were giving her. She sighed. "Alright." Once again, the girls cheered and Salome gave her an apologetic look.

At least, she's going to enjoy herself. Salome thought to herself. It was then she saw a certain Liberator heading for the exit with his golden cape billowing behind him.

"Is there something the matter, Salome?"

"No, not at all milady."

…

…

…

…

…

Blaster Blade hates it when this happens

If he was given the choice of either doing completely nothing at all or beating Chaos Breaker Dragon for who-knows-how-long, he would definitely and without a doubt choose the latter for he has acquired insomnia. That's right. The famed Blaster Blade Liberator, one of United Sanctuary's most skilled sword fighter and the heroic knights who defeated Void, cannot sleep.

This wasn't the first time the Cray Saviour suffered from the inability to sleep, in fact, he encountered the same problem many nights before until he lost count of it. Normally, to cure this problem, Blaster Blade would go out during night time to the training ground and swing his sword a few times to tire himself but unfortunately, he couldn't courtesy of Marron's 'orders'.

The Liberator groaned as he rolled to the left on his bed.

He rolled to the right.

Still in the state of discomfort, he rolled to the left once again.

With a frustrated sigh, Blaster Blade jumped of his bed and scratches his head roughly. 'How long had I slept?' he wondered to himself before looking at the small alarm clock (Which he never used) on the night stand beside his bed.

11.50 p.m.

Once again, he groaned. If insomnia can kill a person, he would've been dead by now

He began looking around his room, searching for anything that he could at least do to get rid of the boredom issue he's currently facing with. Fortuna seems to have given him her blessings as his eyesight fall upon the fresh-pack of bandages and a small flask of antiseptic that was lying on his study desk.

"Ah right, I need to replace my bandage soon." He said while looking at his current bandage which has a few yellow –colored patches here and there. When was the last time he replaced it again? Oh right. He never did since this was his first. Hastily, he got off his bed and went to table. He was picking the items up when an idea dawn upon him. "Maybe I should do it outside; it'll help me clear my mind."

Despite how illogical his reasoning was, the Blaster Blade took it anyway. It's better than nothing. After switching into a jet blue sweatshirt, a pair of similar-colored jogging pants and a pair of white sneakers, he left his room with his blade still remaining on its stand.

…

At the same time, the Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, was inside her office, currently doing the report about their given task at the Star Gate nation. Although the deadline for the report to be hand in was in 2 days time, the noble elf is a very punctual person and was never the kind to delay or slack off on her work.

Since she was back at home, she had receive the pleasure of taking her armor off even if it's for the sake of her own safety, leaving her with the dark-blue underclothes she wore underneath, the white rose hairpin at the side of her head, the silver collar around her neck and the pair of silver bracelets around her wrists.

"…and done!" Putting the quill back onto its original place, Salome slumped onto her seat while looking at the report paper she had just finished. She had started on the report in the afternoon when her sister-in-arms had left for their 'vacation' along with an unwilling Ashley in toll and continued on it without any breaks.

A proud smile crept onto the Leading Jewel Knight's beautiful face, glad that her work was done for the day. Looking around the Jewel Knight's office, Salome was surprised to see that there's no sunlight coming out of the windows.

'It's night time already? I didn't spend too much time on the report now, did I?' Her suspicion came true when she heard an echoed ding emanating from the futuristic-looking grandfather clock situated at the corner; marking that it's midnight already. She sighed. 'It seems I did.'

She tried blinking her eyes a few times. Despite her intense work, the Jewel Knight has yet to feel sleepy; she is still wide awake. "Maybe I should take a walk at the garden, hopefully I'll be tired enough to go to sleep once I'm done."

With her new goal set in mind, the female elf knight Paladin turned off the lights and left her office, not bothering to take her sword or armor along with her since it's already late night and everyone was fast asleep.

How terribly wrong she was

…

When Blaster Blade saw how the medics can easily bandaged other people's injuries, he thought he could do the same but turns out, it wasn't as easy as it looks in more ways than one. Wrapping the bandage was easy, the difficult one is the antiseptic, being in many wars Blaster Blade has his fair share experience of having the vile liquid applied to his body as well as its painful side effects. It certainly wasn't a pleasant experience if he says so himself.

He took a deep breath. "Right, let's do this." Holding a cotton ball that was already soaked with the alcohol, he slowly inched it closer to his exposed wound until it touched his flesh. In an instant, pain shot through his body from the simple yet deadly touch and he quickly retreated. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "This is going nowhere."

He wasn't sure how long it has been but he figured that he spent about an hour or more just to try clean his wound. Keyword: Try. If his former clan's medic, the Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, was there, she would've killed him already for letting the wound exposed to open air for a long time.

The Liberator let out a long sigh as he looked towards the starry dark skies. He was sitting on a marble bench next to a fountain in the one and only garden area at the Paladin's base, a very large space that was flourished with all sorts of flowers and greeneries courtesy of the Musketeers of the Neo Nectar clan during their visit here. The garden is usually packed during the daylight but it's deserted at night which is good for the lone knight; he would be extremely ashamed of himself if someone was to see him like this.

Jinx

"Lord Blaster Blade?"

The said person visibly stiffened at the mention of his very name. Slowly, he turned his heard around and was gifted with the sight of a certain elf that he would never expect to see, not even in a million years.

"Lady Salome?" He said surprise evident in his voice. If he was expecting someone to come, it certainly wasn't the Leading Jewel Knight herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a night walk because I couldn't sleep." She stated, moving closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

Blaster Blade laughed awkwardly, drawing a confused look from the female elf. He wasn't sure how to explain this to her but he decided to spill the beans anyway. Salome gasped when he raised his injured arm a bit for her to see. While it's not bleeding anymore, the sight of the gash left there is still nasty for everyone to see.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Without her realizing it herself, she sat beside him on the bench and was cradling and examining his arm carefully.

"I'm fine, sort of." He said. "I'm trying to clean the wound, which is not easy."

"Do you need any help?" She asked. "I could lend you my assistance if you want."

"Are you sure?" Don't get him wrong, Blaster Blade was happy that she wanted to help him but he didn't want to be a burden or anything of some sort. "I don't want to trouble you."

Salome smiled in assurance as she gently took the wool from him. "Not at all."

The Liberator couldn't help but smile in return. "Thank you and please…be gentle." He inwardly hit himself at that. Whether she's going easy or not, the results will still be the same.

"Don't worry, I will." Her soothing tone almost convinced him that it won't, almost.

Blaster Blade hissed sharply when Salome put the antiseptic onto his injury without a second thought. It felt like his arm was on fire. He tried his best to ignore the pain by thinking about other things; unfortunately he couldn't think of any and decided to look at Salome instead. Now that he thinks about it, this is the first time he actually got to see him up close, really close.

The same goes for Salome as well as this was her first time seeing Blaster Blade without his armor but the most shocking thing is his hair. She was expecting his hair to be the natural color of black or brown; not blue.

Another hiss came from the Liberator's lips and Salome looked at him to see if he was alright. It was only by then did she realize how close she was to him and he was looking at him as well. There was a brief moment of silence before the two laughed at how awkward the situation is.

"So where did you get this cut from? It's quite deep." It was Salome who broke the awkward silence.

"Oh um, I got it from Nebula Lord Dragon during the war."

She visibly winced. "Must've been a tough fight,"

"Yes, it was." He wasn't sure which was more deadly, fighting against Dragonic Overlord the End or Nebula Lord Dragon. He figured it was the latter because being locked is far worse than being burned to ashes.

"…and we're done!" She declared after tying the knot. Blaster Blade sighed in relief, beads of perspiration was formed on his forehead during the process. He thought it will never end. He then focuses his attention onto his newly-bandaged arm. It was perfect, to say the least. Way better than he could ever do if he was the one who did it.

'Thanks." He flexed his wrist a few times and was surprised to see that it was neither too tight nor loose.

"You're welcome." She said, happy to be of any help.

With the situation solved, the two once again went into an awkward silence.

"…You know, I think this is our first time talking properly to each other."

Salome seems to think about it as well before laughing. "It seems it is."

"So how was your mission in Star Gate nation?" He asked.

"It went well…though it was a bit difficult since it's our very first political meeting and Lord Daiyusha is a bit…"

"Weird?" he continued for her.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"That's what me and Alfred thought of him a long time ago when we first met Daiyusha." He explained to her. "There are other people as well who encounter the same problem as you."

"I see."

"His massive size and overdramatic habit aside, Daiyusha is a good pers—ah, robot."

The two would've talked more but unfortunately time was not on their side when Salome's bracelet beeped to life. At first, the Liberator thought it was just a regular silver accessory but turns out, it also act as a watch as well. Something he found to be quite convenient, if he had one but unfortunately he doesn't.

"Ah, it's getting late now." Salome stated as she examined her watch. "We should probably return back to our rooms now."

"I agree."

The two stood up from the bench and straightened the wrinkles on their respective clothes.

"Good night, Lady Salome."

Salome giggled. "Good night, Lord Blaster Blade." She said in response. "Oh, and there's no need to be formal with me. You can just address me as Salome."

Blaster Blade raised an eyebrow at that. Women like her are usually picky when it comes to titles. "Alright, if that's the case, you can call me Blaster Blade or just Blade for short."

"Deal." She said with a smile.

The former knight of Royal Paladin cleared his throat. "Good night, Salome." Blaster Blade didn't know why but he felt that he would get along with the Leading Jewel Knight pretty well in the future. If only he knew what the future has in store for them both.

"Good night, Blade." Being addressed with a title is fine but Salome preferred it when people call her without one. It felt more…comfortable for her.

With that said, Blaster Blade turned around and was about to leave that place when Salome called him. "Blade, you forgot your antiseptic."

He slapped his forehead at that and turned around to get his forgotten item. "Right, sorry about that."

The Jewel Knight shook her head. "It's alright, it's normal for people to forget things." She stated. "Here, I'll throw the old bandage for you." She said as she reached for the old bandage.

"No, I'll do it; they're mine, after all." He replied.

However, Salome was a persistent elf. "No, I insist." She said strongly.

"No, I'll—"The Liberator lost his voice when he accidentally touched her hand during the process of trying to get his stuff. It wasn't the contact that made him lose focus but it was the spark that was ignited after the contact. Apparently, Salome felt it as well as the two pulled their hands away from each other due to the shock.

'What was that?' Blaster Blade slowly thought to himself.

"L-Like I said, I'll throw the old ones for you."

"Oh um, okay." Blaster Blade realized what he just said a bit too late because by the time he did, Salome was already out of sight along with his rubbishes minus the damned antiseptic. He looked at his hand where he last touched the Leading Jewel Knight once again as if it would answer his question but it didn't. In the end, he shrugged it off and left the place.

Meanwhile, standing behind a tall rose bush is the Leading Jewel Knight, who in fact, hasn't left the garden just yet and was examining her hand the same way Blade did.

…**and we're done for the first chapter**

**Very sorry if we're missing some stuff here. I just started watching the third season of Cardfight! Vanguard and got stuck at episode 117 so there's a high chance that I'll be missing some of the minor yet important details of the anime. I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't happen.**

**Welp, now that I'm done with this story whose ideas kept on bugging me during my exams, it's time for me to focus on my other 2 fanfics which I haven't update for 5-7 months. Goodbye and don't forget to review!**


End file.
